


我必如雪崩再来 7

by bieshuohua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bieshuohua/pseuds/bieshuohua





	我必如雪崩再来 7

7  
「他心里惴惴地发慌，既怕又急，他听见自己干巴巴地笑了一声对人说：“兽医也开始管起人的病了？”」

 

逃无可逃的密闭空间，铁灰色的四壁旋转着缩紧，好似要压到肺上来。像某种灾难临头，抑或是极度幸福会带给人的眩晕感。何漫画没法分清，或者哪一种都足够要他的命。

从撒兽医的角度看来，恐惧和焦虑情绪几乎在一瞬间把何漫画变成了另外的一个人。他捂着耳朵，手指用力到泛起青白，紧闭着眼睛把自己往尽可能狭小的角落挤。

撒兽医当然做不到袖手旁观，蹲下时脚腕不知怎么扭得钻疼了一下，后来回想的时候才觉得应该是给散落在地的莲蓬硌的。可当时他一颗心都不在这些旁枝末节上，内心深处休眠的保护欲甚至被这种无由的疼痛感激活。他不由分说地把发着抖的人整个拉进怀里，然后他发现自己并没有得到想象之中的抗拒。

事实上，何漫画像信任一棵救命稻草那样的信任他，细瘦的胳膊在他伸臂过来之时便如藤蔓一般缠住他的肩颈，蜷起身子把自己往他的胸膛里填。像是遭逢着一个强大的梦魇，何漫画整个人已经完全不清醒了，他露在衣衫外的每一寸肌肤都泛起一种病态的红色，触手尽是冷汗，呼吸紧绷而急促。

“睁眼。”他依然不可自控地颤栗着，直到男人温和冷静的声线从正上方传来，又像是响在光年之外，“我抱着你呢，睁开眼，看我，别怕。”

何漫画的睫毛慢慢停止了颤抖，撒兽医知道这是对方在一番纠结和茫乱之中终于决定听从他的话。但还未等到他睁开眼睛，电梯忽然发出“叮”的一声响。撒兽医心一沉，没忍住轻轻地叹了声气，果然何漫画在眼皮感触到来自外界的光线之后，就身体先于头脑反应地在他怀里挣扎起来，在撒兽医放开手的瞬间他便以最快的速度冲出了电梯。

撒兽医快走几步赶上来，沉默地看着扶住墙仍在呆滞喘息的人，把那瘦削的肩头拢在手中揉了两下又轻轻拍了拍聊作安慰。

何漫画的睫毛被不知何时涌出的泪水糊住，他听见撒兽医在他耳边拿一个他曾听过无数次的名词问他。对。他只能点头。一身的冷汗像潮水一样拖走了他的力气，但他不愿再依从内心的软弱靠在旁边人的身上。方才的恐惧已经让他在撒兽医面前丢尽了脸，现在何漫画一心只想倒在床上，最好一觉醒来发觉一切都没发生过——倘若他能够睡着的话。

“如果你想自己待着，我就回去。”撒兽医把钥匙放回何漫画的手里，手指还在他潮湿的手心流连了片刻，像在试他的体温——刚刚他手抖得根本打不开门，万般无奈之下还是让撒兽医代劳将钥匙插进了锁孔。

“我样子是不是很吓人？”何漫画突然间抬起眼睛，语气平淡地问他。倘若不是声音的嘶哑，几乎和方才脆弱无助的样子判若两人。撒兽医对着他的眼睛诚实地点点头，何漫画便立即收回了目光，像被什么东西刺痛了似的频繁地眨着眼睛。又隔了一会儿他闷声道：“你知道吗，其实我还会更可怕。”

“那没关系，我这人胆子特别大。”撒兽医摇摇头，在他对面坐下来，像是又恢复了今晚之前对一切都游刃有余的样子，“你总跟我在一块儿，慢慢就什么也不怕了。”

“可我确实只想自己待着。”何漫画在他因为自己的话而讶异地挑起眉毛时迅速补充道，“……就只是现在。”

“我的莲蓬没了。”何漫画垂着眼，手里的钥匙被他掂过来倒过去，有些小孩子气的落寞。撒兽医顺口搭音地说：“嗯，我的画像也没了。”

他这么一说何漫画好像真的有点急了，但这次他还没能焦虑几秒钟，一抬眼就看到撒兽医身后的桌子上平平整整地放着那个装画的文件夹，一二三四……六支莲蓬也好端端都在。

何漫画张了张嘴，一时间竟不知是什么滋味。

“放心，没了的东西还能找回来。”撒兽医看他不动，便试探着伸出手撩开他额前垂落的发。他老早就想要这么做，它们把他忧郁的漂亮眼睛覆盖在不该存在的阴影里。

“那要是不好的东西呢，也要找回来？”何漫画随着他的动作抬头，他的表情并不好看，眼神空洞，笑容勉强。看得撒兽医莫名有些心惊。

“如果是自己的东西，当然好坏都要找回来。”撒兽医想了想，“好或者坏，都明明白白的放在眼前，总强过只在心里惦记。”

“幽闭恐惧症其实也不难治，但你不能逃避它。”撒兽医冷不丁地又提起那个名词，何漫画不知道自己怎么就连听见这个字眼也会怕到下意识发抖。为了掩饰他忽然放任自己烦躁起来，钥匙被他重重地掼在桌上，金属和玻璃相撞发出远超出预料的、尖锐的声响，两个人心中都是一窒，撒兽医的神情几乎是一下子就冷了。何漫画那点来去匆匆的脾气瞬间被吓得半点不剩，单是看着撒兽医的脸色便觉得呼吸困难。他心里惴惴地发慌，既怕又急，他听见自己干巴巴地笑了一声对人说：“兽医也开始管起人的病了？”

撒兽医没有再说话，一眼都没有留下就要转身往门口走。何漫画冲口“哎”了一声，头脑发昏地跳起来就去拉人的胳膊。撒兽医踏出去的脚以一个别扭的姿势撑了一下地，疼痛的应激反应倒把何漫画给吓了一跳，还以为是自己扯痛了他。

从他撒开手，撒兽医回头的那一刻，何漫画心头突然涌上一种强烈的冲动：他必须马上说些什么。无论什么解释或道歉都好。他感到在这个短暂的对视中他要是什么都说不出来，那他们之间一切就都完了。

没想到对方抢在他前面开了口。

“别动我。”撒兽医眼底深晦，低头看向又一次抓紧自己胳膊的细瘦的手指，警告似的说他，“不是要自己待着？那就放开。”

“刚才想自己待着，现在不想了。”他这么低沉地一出声何漫画才后知后觉，撒兽医今晚其实也是喝了不少酒的，此刻他正皱着眉心，眼睛垂了一半，看上去像压制着某种不耐抑或是怜悯。何漫画仗着好不容易攒起的胆气说了开头几个字，到后面声音可是越来越小，被人盯视着的十指却愈发紧张地攥住撒兽医的小臂，这一回也不怕他疼了，是真的怕人跑脱。何漫画清楚自己饱受折磨的脆弱神经根本再禁不住撒兽医在这时候丢下他，可是他没有把握，明明歹话是他自己说出来的。何漫画感到自己在短短几分钟之内两条腿全麻了，冷汗浸透全身，眼泪也开了闸，指尖发了狠地嵌进人的皮肉里。

他不想一个人待着了。

“……别走。”不知何时他又成了救命稻草，还是一根有了思想正要袖手离开的稻草。

撒兽医被他声音里不似平常的哀恳震动，不由得放柔了目光看向他的脸。深褐色的发丛下白得几乎透明的、冰锥似的小脸，此刻正仿佛冰融一般流了满脸的泪，于是那软绵的眼尾就被泡的微微红肿，是泪水蜇痛才能惹出的湿媚颜色。何漫画用这样一双眼睛挽留他，那样子好委屈，但又分明很美，迷雾中的灯塔、废墟下鲜花一样的美。

“你要留我？”他用目光抓住他的眼睛，他全然换了一种语气腔调，明白人都能明白。何漫画虽然恍惚，看表情却也是真正将这句话吃下去。他并没有犹豫太久，做这个决定的过程早在他遇到撒兽医的第一天就开始了，他咬着嘴唇呆着眼睛点了点头，在男人过来抱起他的时候自然地伸手搂住他的脖子。

撒兽医在人胳膊环上来的时候有一瞬间的滞疑，他低头看向怀里像羽毛一样轻的人，他的腿也像羽毛那样微微弯曲，优雅地搭在他的臂弯。撒兽医的小臂用力，坚硬绷紧的肌肉和人腿上最软嫩的皮肉只有一布之隔。体温几乎是毫无阻塞地传递给彼此的感官，带来一种美妙的陌生感，何漫画像是在这样直白的接触里徒生了几分反悔瑟缩的意思，用力地扭过头不跟他对视。

但他没有挣，替人减轻手臂负担而吊在他后颈的手也没有放下，一路由着撒兽医把他带进卧室。只来过一次的人轻车熟路地抱着何漫画绕开桌椅杂物，把他放在床铺深处，又拽来合适的枕头垫在他的腰下，好像这根本就是他的卧室一样。

接下来的一切都发生的顺理成章。好像他们原该如此亲近，合该如此，早该如此，而彼此心照不宣。

撒兽医覆上他的身体，托着他的后脑勺同他接第一个吻，而何漫画的回应超乎他的预想——虽然不算出色但也绝不算生涩，刚好要调动撒兽医所知所能的技巧才能够从容掌控的程度。何漫画不知他心里的疑惑和试图对自己施加的影响，只感觉自己在他面前莫名其妙变得笨拙又纯情，怎么被吻着就能高潮的样子。何漫画艰难换气的间隙里撒兽医分神用两指从他唇上勾了来不及吞咽的涎水，湿漉漉地探到他股缝去。

“已经射了？是被我亲射的吗？”他的手一向下先摸到何漫画腿间湿淋淋的一片，他起先以为是肠液，但手指一碰后面就知道不是——那里是当真的纯情，从未被染指的地带紧致又干涩，他只伸进一个指节就不得不退了出来。他于是从根部握住人身前那根半硬的东西，在何漫画带着浓浓求饶意味的喘息里一路果断地撸到前端，不出意外在最后掬了一手未吐尽的腥膻前液，刚好拿来润滑后穴。

他问的不过脑，百分之百的得意百分之零的揶揄。明明像是对方丢脸的事情他问完却先带了满脸谄媚的笑，问了也不要何漫画说什么就用又一个亲吻堵住了他的嘴——他们之间的第二个吻。

如果说第一个吻还带有一点温情和相互试探的意味，这一次却是完完全全的放开了，打定主意要把何漫画亲得难以招架。何漫画的脸颊飞快地染上赤红颜色，腿蜷起来被顶开一个足够把对方嵌进的角度，光裸的脚趾顺着人腿侧的裤线踢蹬，像是织布机中的某一环，凭空织出五色的情欲来，把相叠的两人都罩在其中。

何漫画不知道自己是什么时候被脱光了衣服——总之是有序而不急色的，每一件该为某个动作让路的衣服都在它该离开的时候被剥离了他的身体。在整个过程里他只专心感受身上人带给自己的亲密关系，两个人相抵的额头、胶着的呼吸、共享的肌理热度、慢慢互相打湿的汗液精液或是别的什么。

撒兽医骨节分明的大手握着何漫画那双各种意义上赖以维生的手给他撸，像用某种密不可宣的黑魔法催动一朵石楠花的成熟。男人在他慢慢变麻木的手心里涨大，浓郁的气味随着热气蒸腾上来，何漫画不仅不觉得难以忍受，反而被勾出了喉咙深处一种无法言明的焦渴。然而他的自尊心不允许他做他脑海里第一时间浮现的事，更何况他的后穴已经被撒兽医用了足够的耐心开拓充足，就算是稍微勉强一点也没关系。撒兽医显然有着同样的想法，何漫画送过来的眼神直接被吸进他眼底的风暴里去。他已经差不多完全勃起了，硬的发疼的龟头顶在人身后微微凹陷的潮湿穴口，收着劲儿小幅度地顶撞着。

“你进……啊！”那一根冲进来的瞬间何漫画确信自己狭窄的甬道被过分粗硬的捅开了，分不清是不是被肏到前列腺，总之爽得没控制住喉间拔高的呻吟，后腰直往枕头里陷。撒兽医及时端起他的大腿根，把那个腰上的枕头往下拉了拉，何漫画顿时感到自己才被操开的屁股像浮在水面似的浮在柔软的枕头上，形成一个完全敞开的姿势，腿不用人推就大张着，手肘再怎么撑也使不上半分退却的力气。

“疼……别，疼，呃啊不行……”他的确是有点痛，但明明没到值得呼痛的地步。撒兽医在提枪上阵之前十分体贴的在带给他足够的刺激之余兼顾了他从未开苞过的后穴的感受，让他除了被撑开的感觉之外其实只有一点难免的胀痛。这根救命稻草的确值得交付，在临时起意的混乱床笫间也是极妥当的情人，但何漫画很快发觉对方显然心知肚明自己的稳妥，主要表现为对他一迭声的求饶视而不见。

撒兽医手指捏着他后颈突出来的一小块骨头，像安抚炸毛动物一样的安慰他，下身顶撞起来却是毫不容情。细细密密的吻落在何漫画唇上时浅时深，亲得人在他唇齿间无所适从地张着嘴喘息着唤他，再和着一声夸奖被吞吃入腹。何漫画挨操挨得眼泪又涌出来才模糊地想起这家伙原本就是专门对付动物的。动物不会讲话，尚且可以给他抓住软肋——只要在他这双手的触碰下就好像从来只有温顺，而绝没有野性难驯。

等他后面被肏得熟了，撒兽医就拉起何漫画的手，让他侧躺过去翻个身，从后面用叠勺子一样的姿势抱着他腰，捞起上面的一条腿，对准中间软烂的穴肉慢慢捅进去。

何漫画在他的臂弯里抽泣着，忙着摇头也忙着惊慌失措地叫床。早先莫名其妙的射精都没让他哭出声来，却因为这个仿佛最终会被捅穿的姿势他呻吟里开始带了真实的哭音，是一块坚冰被肏化了，撒兽医整根埋进去轻轻动了一动，一江春水便地崩山摧地淌了他满怀。

第一次不能玩得太过火，撒兽医在最后的时刻替他把前面也撸出来，何漫画在后穴被灌满的同时阴茎也一翘一翘地涌出稀白的精水，肩膀紧缩着被人拉回面对面的姿势深吻。

 

冲完澡的两个人在床上吃光了五个莲蓬。


End file.
